totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The BFFLs Are Broken Up
What will ever happen when Katie and Sadie get into a fight, and hate each other? What will happen to the others? Read to find out! One of Mr. Totaldramaman's one-shots! Characters *Katie *Sadie *Owen *Duncan *LeShawna *Courtney Story Part 1 It was the night after The Fourth Aftermath; Sadie and Katie were starting to fight about Trent. "Trent is mine! He even told me!" Katie said. "Nooooo!! Trent said he loves me!" Sadie told Katie. "Yeah, maybe he just said that to get you away," Katie told her. "Maybe he just told you that to get you away!" Saide responded. The two gasped. "WE ARE NO LONGER BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE ANYMORE!!" The two said in unision. Katie started running out of their room, crying, as Sadie was weaping on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed. "This..., is..., where..., Katie..., sleeps..." Sadie paused for a second. "SLEPT!" I started to weap again. As she was running, Katie saw Owen sleeping in his room. "Hey Owen!" she said. "Huh...?" Owen said, half-asleep. "How would you like to be my best friend?" Katie asked. "Uh..., what?" Owen said. "I'll take that as a 'yes'! Eeeeeeee-" Katie stopped. "Owen, you're supposed to be squealing with me." "Olé?" Owen said, still half-asleep. "Oh, who cares? Only Sadie and I squeal!" Katie said. "S-S-Sadie!!" She started to cry, and ran out of the room. Owen is finally awake. As he saw Katie running away, Owen yelled out "Katie! We have to pack! Total Drama's ending, and we leave in a few days!" I guess she couldn't hear me, Owen thought. He was walking out of his room, and Duncan grabbed his shirt and took him to his room. "Hi Duncan," Owen said. "Great. You're here," Duncan told Owen. "Of course I'm here! You grabbed me!" Owen called out. "Quiet. Now, I hear you just got atacked by Katie?" Duncan asked. "I was atacked!?" Owen panicked. "Quick! Call 911!" Duncan covered Owen's mouth. "Shut up, you sack of gas." He took his hand off. "We need to get those two girls back together." "What girls?" Owen asked. "Katie and Sadie, genius. Katie wants you to be her best friend. Sadie wants me to be her best friend. If we don't get them together fast, who knows what will happen to us!?" Duncan said. He started having a daydream of getting a manicure, and shrugged. "Ohhh, okay!" Owen replied. "Gurl's trippin'," LeShawna said, after being asked by Katie, then Sadie, to be their best friend. She found Owen and Duncan in Duncan's room. LeShawna joined, and asked "What's all this 'bout?" "Ohh, we're trying to get Katie and Sadie to be friends again," Owen told her, then giggled. "Oh, I'm in," LeShawna said. "Great," Duncan said, "Now, any other victims?" Owen and LeShawna shrugged. "Now. It's. War." Part 2 Courtney went to Duncan's room, and knocked. "Duncan..., you there?" The door opened. "Duncan?" "Guuurl, we in the middle of som'in," LeShawna told her. "Yeah, hehe," Owen said. "Wait, why are you guys here? And where is Duncan!?" Courtney asked. "We planning sum'in, gurl," LeShawna said. "And the bathroom. Give him some privacy," Owen frowned. "What are you planning?" Courtney asked. "Well, Katie and Sadie are annoyin' everyone to be their friend, so we tryin' to get 'em back together, so they'll stop annoying us," LeShawna said. "No kidding. Sadie's been talking to me all night. I'm in," Courtney said, as Duncan came back. "Oh, hey Court. What're you doing here?" Duncan said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm in your plan," Courtney told him. "Cool," he said to her, "We start tommorow. Now, out of my room so I can sleep." As the new day started, Duncan woke up, and brought Owen, LeShawna, and Courtney to his room. As they were in it, he said "Alright, here's the plan. LeShawna and Owen ask Sadie to go to a dinner tommorow, Courtney and I ask Katie. We'll invite them to Le Aftermath, the Aftermath resturaunt, at Table Seven, at eight o' clock at night. When they're together, they'll be friends again!" "Mhm, gurls gotta get off our backs!" LeShawna said. "Yes," Duncan said. "Now... Split!" As Owen and LeShawna found Katie at the snack bar, where she usually is, LeShawna said "Hey gurl!" "Hey LeShawna," Katie said. "You know, since the three of us are...best friends...how about dinner tommorow?" LeShawna asked. "That sounds awesome! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Katie said. "Great, see you tommorow at Le Aftermath, Table Seven, eight PM." she said. "See you there!" Katie said. "...Bye Katie," Owen said. As Duncan and Courtney found Sadie in her room, Duncan said "Hi..., Sadie..." "Hey Duncan! Eeeeeee!!" Sadie said. Courtney said "We just wanted to invite..." "...you to Le Aftermath..." Duncan continued. "...tommorow..." Courtney continued. "...at eight PM..." Duncan continued. "...Table Seven..." Courtney finished. "Why are you guys talking like that?" Sadie asked them. "Oh, it doesn't matter! I'll be there!" A half-an-hour later, Owen, LeShawna, Courtney, and Duncan met back in Duncan's room. "Mission accomplished?" Duncan asked. "Yup," Owen said. "Great, now we wait until tommorow..." he said. Part 3 The next day, Duncan woke up. He gathered up LeShawna, Owen, and Courtney once again. "Everyone remember the plan?" he asked. "Mhm," LeShawna said. "Yep!" Owen said. "Uh-huh," Courtney said. "Great," Duncan said. "Now we just wait." Owen sat down randomly. "Owen, you okay?" He wasn't talking. "I guess he's doing nothing." After Duncan said 'nothing', he saw everyone on the floor, sitting, doing nothing. I guess I'll join, he thought. About 12 hours later, Katie was walking to Table Seven with Owen and LeShawna. "Eeeeeeee! This is going to be so fun!" she said. "Totally, gurl!" LeShawna told Katie. As Sadie was walking with Duncan and Courtney to Table Seven, she said "Eeee- Wait, why's Katie, Owen, and LeShawna at our table!?" "Because Owen and LeShawna invited me here!" Katie said. "No! Courtney and Duncan invited me! Table Seven, eight PM," Sadie said. "Me...too...," Katie told her. A dramatic pause was heard. "I'M SORRY!!" Katie and Sadie said together, hugging. Katie looked at the four. "Did you do this all for us?" Katie smiled. "Well, you were ann—" Duncan said, getting cut off by LeShawna. "Yes, gurl! 'Course we did!" LeShawna said, glaring at Duncan. "Eeeeeee!!" Sadie and Katie squealed. "Wait..., don't we leave Total Drama tommorow morning?" Owen asked. ---- The End...? Category:Mr. Totaldramaman's Library Category:One-Shots